masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armax Arsenal Arena
Offline Multiplayer? So are the arena matches in this game like offline multiplayer somehow? :Sort of. You get to fight with your campaign squad-mates against multiplayer enemies but they don't effect each other at all.Alpha1ance (talk) 19:59, November 13, 2013 (UTC) What's with the Press Room? Does anyone know if this room will ever be used? There has been no talk about an interview or press release. I finished all the quests before Cerberus Headquarters, earned all of the achievements, talked to everyone (even talked to Mom), unlocked all weapons and mods, got everything for the apartment, and checked email (both from the private terminal and arena messaging service) but still heard nothing. Does anyone know? --WhisperFire26 (talk) 01:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's a cool room but it does nothing. I was hoping it would come up after the error match but sadly, no such luck.Alpha1ance (talk) 19:59, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Fan mail I think it bares mentioning that competing in the Armax Arsenal Arena earns you fan mail from various unseen aliens. They send various complements in varying dialects, all in keeping with their races' generic speech patterns. Should we devote a section to these emails? --MadHatter121 (talk) 23:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The unique fan mail that doesn't lead to missions should probably be transcribed on the page actually. Garhdo (talk) 00:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Simulator lacks Shield Gate It appears the shield gate is not in effect in the simulator or at least its greatly diminished. I've been playing arena matches on all the different simulator difficulties and I've been able to kill shielded enemies with 1 shot despite my difficulty level being set to Insanity. Pages for the Maps? What would be the opinion of making pages for the different Armax Arsenal Arena maps? Even if it's just some information about them I think they could use some fleshing out. I don't think they're super difficult and need strategy guides or anything but would anyone be opposed to the AAA maps getting a page each or a page of all of them in more detail? Alpha1ance (talk) 19:14, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :If the articles didn't even contain strategy tips, there wouldn't be much else left to justify pages at all, would there? There isn't much information associated with a map other than its name, a brief description and, in a couple of cases, a related mission. With a few screenshots thrown in there if someone is able and willing to provide them. :I'm not wholly averse to the proposal, but I'm not sure there's enough content. Wouldn't oppose if others like the idea and want to go through with it, though. Elseweyr (talk) 21:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The strategy guides could be implemented but I don't know if people are having much difficulty with the maps. I was mostly thinking describing where they seem to be and many some more screenshots but you're right, someone would need to provide them. They have no information right now and you can't really look at the pictures easily so I thought a page of them would be appreciated. Alpha1ance (talk) 23:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Point values of enemies I realize this would probably be tedious, but maybe it'd be nice to have point values for the different enemy unit types that you can face in the Arena, so that people would have an idea of what it takes to achieve a particular score tier. Misacek01 (talk) 16:29, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Play Tips Since the Arena is a fairly specific environment with somewhat different goals than regular combat play, maybe it wouldn't hurt if this page included Player Notes or some other kind of tips section on how to be successful in the Arena -- i.e., earning high scores (any gold score/9999+) without undue effort and risk. This may be useful to players who e.g. wish to use the Arena to farm credits to be able to purchase all the hundreds of available weapon upgrades and mods (especially with all the DLC and pre-order/special edition bonuses), which normally have to be chosen fairly carefully to make do with the credits available from a normal playthrough. Also it might be of interest to players who wish to complete the Arena missions but spend as little time as possible on it. Tips that might be useful could include the relative strength of the various enemy types, which maps are good for what (e.g., Pain Train with Atlas mechs -- not so good), tactics that maximize points with respect to kill streaks & bonuses, squad selection, etc. 17:40, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if the "content construction page" is open to user votes (not really for "talk" anymore, is it?) but this makes no sense to me. I vote that it is unnecessary. The answer to the above question about getting gold prizes is to fight super elite enemies and add modifiers. If you just paid a bunch of money for the game and DLCs, invested up to literal hundreds of hours in playtime and story exploration... why would you be looking for a way to "spend as little time as possible" on any of it? Just saying. :First, sorry for the late answer. If you want to add such information (it could be valuable) on the wiki, I would suggest to create a "guide" instead of 'player notes'. Here some examples : Completionist Achievement Guide, Party Member Achievement Guide, No One Left Behind Achievement Guide. It could be named after one achievements or be placed under this page Armax Arsenal Arena Guide. You should create a sandbox page on your user page before to propose it: USer:89.102.133.166/Sandbox/Armax Arsenal Arena Guide (for example). When you have a good version, you can propose it here of in the forum. Good luck.--DeldiRe (talk) 12:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Acquisition About cerberus armor. I can't get one more armor in new game plus(have 10000+ scores and message about armor). Is it a bag or just limit? :Talk pages are reserved for article upkeep but I think that you have to pick it up yourself in the store of the Arena. You will also find a similar discussion here: Talk:Cerberus_Nightmare_Armor. --DeldiRe (talk) 12:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC)